


Our Untraditional Love Story

by Just_Mione



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Capsule Corporation, Depression, F/M, First Time, Gohan Goes to High School, Gohan continues to train post Cell, Gold Fighter, PTSD, Teenager Gohan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Mione/pseuds/Just_Mione
Summary: After the cell games, Gohan continues to train. He is brash and unhappy, can a certain girl help break down his walls and make him smile? Another version of how Gohan and Videl got together.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Erasa/Sharpner (Dragon Ball), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Videl’s POV

Videl sighed as she stretched her arms over her raven locks. Mornings were _not_ her thing. Today, her body was aching. _That’s odd. I didn’t do any extra training-_ Sudden realization hit her, although she didn’t train she had done something new. Many times.

With a blush dominating her features she remembered the way he made her feel yesterday. _Oh god, I can’t wait to see him later, mayb_ e _we can..._ She thought blushing harder.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

“Miss Videl, your father would like you to join him for breakfast.” The maid called through her closed bedroom door.

“Ok, I just need to get dressed.” Said Videl hastily

She heard the maid’s footsteps walking away and she got out of bed.

She went into her private bathroom and took off her t-shirt and panties. Looking in the mirror, she gasped. She was covered in bruises. The imprint of his hands was on her pale hips and her breasts had his finger marks all over them. She even noticed a few bite marks on the soft flesh of her boobs.

Videl shook the images of last night from her mind. _I will see him in class._ She got her school clothes on, brushed her hair into her trademark pigtails, and rushed from her bedroom to have breakfast. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to see her father sitting at the table, arms crossed across his chest.

“Videl. Where were you last night?” He growled at his only daughter

 _Shit, how late did I get home?!_ “Oh I had to help out at the station. Never filled out paperwork from this past week.” She lied, “I came in through the side door. I didn’t want to wake anyone up.” _Please believe me._ As she spoke, she grabbed a waffle from the platter in front of her.

“Videl, I was worried sick. You have a phone. Call me if you’re going to come home late. I was afraid you were with a boy.” Hercule uncrossed his arms, “Any boy needs to be stronger than me for you to see him.”

“I’m sorry, yes dad.” She nodded, eating her breakfast, having heard his speech a million times.

Running out the door for school, she thought about when she had first met the man that she spent the night with.

Gohan’s POV

Gohan woke up to his alarm ringing and breathed in a deep breath. His bedroom smelled like her, his mate. He remembered how wonderful she had felt in his hands. Thinking about her and her soft supple female form got the demi-saiyan excited.

 _I don’t have time for this right now. I need to get to school._ Gohan thought as he got out of bed and walked to his big private shower. He was sticky and smelled like her.

“GOHAN BREAKFAST!” Bulma’s voice pierced his thoughts.

“OK, I’ll be there.” He finished his shower and got dressed in a pair of jeans, a sleeveless shirt, and threw his jacket over his shoulders.

He walked the familiar halls that had become a second home to him since he started school. Gohan stepped into the kitchen, breakfast smelled amazing. He inhaled his pancakes and had started to eat some eggs when Vegeta clapped him on the back.

“Good job, brat.” An odd compliment from the prince.

“What?”

“Bedding your mate.” Vegeta stated, sitting in his chair, ready to starting to eat his own breakfast.

 _Fuck, he heard us! Stupid saiyan hearing._ “None of your business, Vegeta.” Gohan finished his breakfast, grabbed his backpack and went for the door.

“Spar later?”

“Depends. I might be training Videl after school.” Gohan took off, transforming into Super Saiyan as he flew to his high school. Meeting Videl was the best part of attending high school.

xoxoxo

Gohan’s POV

His mother had dragged Gohan into the house, away from his training. “Sit down!” She yelled pointing at the kitchen chair.

“What mom? I was really in a rhythm-“

She cut her son’s complaint off, “Your going to high school. I’ve already signed you up. Bulma said she needs you to have a diploma for her to let you work at Capsule Corp.”

He had been helping Bulma a lot in her lab, almost as much as he has been sparing with Vegeta. Bulma had even set up a room for him to crash in on the days he was at Capsule Corp into the wee hours of the night. “Fine.” _I’ll do it for Bulma._

“Good. Bring this paperwork there today. You start tomorrow.” Chichi handed him an inch high stack of paper.

“Springing this on me last minute. It’s already mid-day.” He took the stack of paper and headed for the door.

“You can’t go to your new school dressed like that! Go change into something decent!"

Listening to his mother’s demands, Gohan went to his bedroom, which he shared with his little brother Goten, and changed into black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a clean pair of boots.

He flew off, transforming into Super Saiyan, the stack of papers under his left arm. As he was flying above Satan City, he heard gunshots. Looking down, he saw the commotion was coming from a bank. _Humans might get hurt. I should help._

He dropped out of the sky, directly in front of the perpetrators. “Stop!” He shouted, bending the muzzle of the robber’s rifle to point at the sky. A quick punch to the face of the bewildered criminals and they were out cold.

Gohan heard sirens behind him as he took off, heading in the direction of Orange Star High School. Once at the school, he ducked into an alleyway and dropped out of his heightened state.

He was buzzed in to the office and Gohan handed in the stack of paperwork that he was carrying. The secretary looked it over while he sat and waited. She was making copies and putting things into a file.

Gohan was bored; he had other things he could be doing right now. The young saiyan glanced at the clock, one o’clock, he missed lunch and was losing out on some training time.

“All done!” The secretary smiled at him.

 _Finally, it’s one thirty and I’m starving._ “Ok, thanks.” He stood up ready to leave, “Where can I get something to eat?” As if on cue his stomach rumbled.

“Go to Hercule Boulevard, all the restaurants are there!” She stated brightly.

Gohan did as suggested; it was the next block going north from the school’s front door. He found a fast food restaurant, ordered himself a family meal and ate facing the windows.

On the way home, he stopped an attempted jewelry store robbery just as easily as he stopped the bank robbery. He took off just as a yellow helicopter landed and a person jumped out, ready to fight.

The next morning Gohan woke up and got ready for his first day of school. Dressing in jeans, a t-shirt, boots, and his leather jacket, that Bulma had given him for his last birthday, he was ready to go. The half saiyan ate his breakfast, waved bye to his family and flew off as a Super Saiyan to school.

Once inside the school building, Gohan went to the office to ask where to go. He was told to go to room 15 and Mr. Davidson was his teacher. He was handed an envelope to give to the man. Gohan made his way to room 15 and opened the door.

Everyone’s POV

“I’m a new student.” Gohan said handing the teacher the envelope the office had given him.

Videl watched as her new classmate stepped into the room. He was tall, had black spiky hair, onyx colored eyes and a scowl dominating his features. He was wearing a pair of form fitting jeans, black boots, and a white t-shirt underneath his sleek black leather jacket. She thought he was hot, not that she would tell anyone that.

“I was expecting you.” Mr. Davidson shook Gohan’s hand before turning to the class, “Ladies and Gentlemen, please meet your new classmate, Son Gohan, make him feel welcomed to our class!”

A chorus of Hellos and Welcomes were shouted at Gohan.

“You can find any empty seat you want.” Mr. Davidson gestured to the collection of desks.

“HEY YOU CAN SIT BY ME!” Erasa shouted waving her arms over her head. The new kid couldn’t miss her now.

Videl crossed her arms over her chest as Gohan walked over to the seat next to Erasa.

“I’m Erasa, this is Sharpener. I’m a friend of Videl’s. You won’t believe me, but her dad is Hercule!” She pointed to her friends as she introduced them.

 _Hercule, should I know that name?_ “Oh. Nice to meet you.” He slid his jacket off and draped it over the back of his chair.

Videl was surprised by her new classmate’s physique. The jacket had hid his toned arms. He might have more defined muscles than Sharpener and he trained in her father’s dojo.

“Why haven’t we ever seen you in school before?” Erasa propped her head up with her arm, one elbow on the table.

“I’ve been homeschooled most of my life.”

“Why are you starting in high school?” Sharpener laughed, “It’s for the girls, right?”

Gohan shook his head at the blonde boy and leaned back in his chair.

“So Gohan what do you do for fun?” Erasa batted her eyes at him.

“Pretty much I-“ Gohan’s response was interrupted as Mr. Davidson called for attention and started first period.

“Videl please help Gohan to get all of his textbooks for our classes this marking period.” Mr. Davidson summoned the pair of teens to his desk.

“Follow me.” Videl left the classroom, Gohan right behind her. He noticed that she was an athletic looking girl, her body had feminine muscles, her long dark hair was pulled into pigtails. _She’s attractive._ He thought.

She led him to a supply closet and passed him math, history, science, and reading textbooks. “We’re studying poems in lit-“

Her watch started to blink. Hitting a button on the side the chief’s voice came through, “Videl, we need some help at the Satan City Community Bank on 3rd street!”

“I’ll be right there!” Videl ended her call. “You can get back to class by yourself right? I’ve got to go.” Without waiting for a response, she sprinted down the hall and outside to help the police.

Gohan rushed back to the classroom with his books. Mr. Davidson asked about Videl’s whereabouts. Gohan told him about the bank and asked for the restroom.

Stepping out of a door that led to an alleyway, Gohan transformed, his yellow aura surrounding him as he flew to the bank on 3rd street. He landed as Videl’s fist connected with a bearded man knocking him to the ground. The police slapped cuffs on the criminals as Videl turned to the saiyan.

“You think you’re a big hot shot showing up and taking on criminals. This is my gig! Back off!” Videl got in his face hands on her hips, her pigtails bouncing against her squared shoulders.

 _Ahh feisty. I like that, more fun this way._ “I’m just trying to keep the people of this city safe.” He stuck out his chest.

“Leave it to me and the police, gold boy.” She turned and went to her yellow helicopter. Her baggy, white shirt billowed in the light breeze.

Gohan took off as fast as he could and got back to his seat before Videl got back to class.

They were starting second period when the crime fighter came back into the classroom.

“Hey did the Gold Fighter show up?” Erasa whispered, Videl nodded at her ditzy friend. “He’s so dreamy!”

Mr. Davidson had asked Videl to show Gohan around the school. She had obliged her teacher, at lunch she showed him the location of the cafeteria.

It was finally last period, Videl’s favorite, GYM! Sharpener was showing Gohan to the boy’s locker room. While Videl slipped into the girl’s locker room, happy her tour guide duties were over.

“The new kid is such a cutie!” Erasa squealed in the safety of the locker room.

“Did you see his arms? It looks like he works out!” One of the cheerleaders, Betty, asked no one in particular.

Videl tried to ignore the other girls talking about the new classmate, as she changed into her gym clothes. _Yes, he is hot._ _His arms are certainly muscular._ Well, it was gym class. She’d get to see if his muscles were for show or not.

Videl left the locker room and went to the gym. Gohan and a few guys were in there starting to stretch. She began her basic stretches, glancing at Gohan. The orange gym shorts that were part of the gym uniform showed off his muscular legs. She couldn’t tell if he had better definition in his legs or arms. _Why am I checking him out? I’m not one to stare at boys. With Dad’s rule, I’m surprised I can even have Sharpener as a friend._

Once the class had assembled in the gym, Coach announced that they could choose between two activities for this unit. Martial Arts or gymnastics.

 _Oh Dende, martial arts? In school?! I’ll have to pull my punches._ Gohan mentally groaned.

Coach had everyone practice going into a fighting stance. Gohan easily dropped his body into his typical stance. Coach critiqued some of the other student’s stances, demonstrating how they left themselves open for a strike. Gohan noted that Videl’s form seemed adequate for a fight.

Then it was time to spar. Coach paired them up and stated they were doing tournament style, winner goes to the next round. Gohan got paired up with Ruler.

Ruler put his hands up over his face and turned to Gohan. Gohan was in his stance. Ruler had given Gohan an easy target. One light jab to his gut is all Gohan needed to knock the jock to the floor.

“Damn new kid!” Ruler stood up, “Your strong, dude.”

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Gohan shrugged, _I’m a saiyan, of course I’m strong._

They were still waiting for the next round. The other teams were still sparing. Next to finish were Videl vs. Marker and Sharpener vs. Billy. Gohan waited for the rest to finish. As he expected no one would be an adequate fighter, but he watched as Videl fought Marker.

Marker was in a fighting stance and Videl had effortlessly dropped into hers. A left hook to his chest was blocked, but left him open for a sweeping kick to his torso. She knocked the fool to his knees.

“Videl this is gym class, I’m not some criminal.” Marker stood rubbing the spot her foot had connected with his body.

“You got paired up with me. What did you think was going to happen?” She chuckled.

Sharpener was Gohan’s next sparing victim. His stance was slightly better than Ruler’s was, but not by much. Sharpener was able to block Gohan’s first punch, but his second punch connected and sent the boy to the floor.

Coach paired up the two remaining martial artists.

Videl dropped into her stance. Gohan sized her up. Her ki was the highest in the class, by far.

Gohan’s unbreakable position begged her to find any opening to get a shot in. She charged at him, all of her punches blocked by strong arms.

Kick. Blocked.

If he didn’t try to strike at her they would be at this all day. Frustrated, Videl yelled, “Stop blocking and come at me, damn it!”

Without a word, he grasped her fists and he took her small frame into a choke hold. For some odd reason, he felt an urge not to strike her.

Coach blew the whistle, announcing Gohan as the winner and having class wrap up. She blamed the loss on her height; no way _she_ should have lost to anyone.

Back in the locker room, _Finally, time to go home!_ Gohan thought as he quickly changed back into his clothes. Gym was disappointing. He needed a _real_ workout. Vegeta would spar with him.

Gohan found his phone and sent his mother a text, ‘Going to Capsule Corp after school.’

‘Ok, Goten and I are there already. I need to talk to you.’ His mother replied.

 _What now? I’m already in this hell._ ‘OK’ he texted back instead.

Videl felt that gym was disappointing, after changing into her regular clothes. She picked up her phone shooting a text to Sharpener, ‘actual spar later?’

A minute passed by as she waited for his reply, ‘yeah. Your place or mine ;)’

‘Don’t start with me. My house, maybe dad can work out too’ She threatened her only male friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to address Gohan’s attitude and personality. Yes, he seems cocky, rough, and a bit of a jerk. It’s on purpose. The kid had been fighting against evil since the age of three or four till about 10/11. He has PTSD, depression, and was given a tremendous responsibly by his dying father. The guy continued to train and his main sparring partner was Vegeta. His personality was affected negatively and he is also a TEENAGER. Every teen has that asshole side to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Videl’s POV

Arriving home, she tossed her backpack into the living room and headed to the gym with her friend Sharpener in tow. Her father was working out when she got there.

“VIDEL! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BOYS?!” The Champ roared at his daughter.

Rolling her eyes, “Dad, Sharpener is my _friend_. We’re here to spar.”

“Hi Mr. Satan.” Sharpener bowed forward, “It’s nice to see you again sir.”

“Enjoy your spar.” Hercule left the gym, leaving the two the space for their match.

The door to the gym closed and Videl lowered herself to her fighting stance. Sharpener followed her lead, arms up blocking his chest.

“Ready to fight, blondie?” She smirked, he might not be the Gold Fighter, but beating Sharpener would make her feel a little better.

“You know it, babe.” He puckered his lips.

Charging at him with her fist, “How. Many. Times. Have. I. Told. You. Not. To. Call. Me. BABE!” Each word was punctuated with a fist. Some of her blows connecting with him, others were blocked or dodged.

Stepping back, Sharpener was able to reach a fist out in an attempt to strike the other fighter. She grabbed his oncoming hand and twisted his arm back. Finding her opening she took it, her shin connecting with his flank sending him crashing to the floor.

After all, her legs were her best weapons.

“Ouch Vi,” he griped, getting to his feet.

Hands on her hips, “You agreed to a spar, remember?”

“Remind me of this next time I agree to spar with you.” The blonde teen whined, “Fighting all the criminals in the city has made you a powerhouse.”

“Thanks, except that stupid Gold Fighter keeps showing up.” She was pissed. _That stupid, strong, cocky, idiot was interrupting_ her _thing._ “Hold the bag.” She gestured to the punching bag hanging from its stand.

Sharpener was not going to fight her on it. He held the bag up against his body. Screaming, in frustration, she kicked and punched the bag until her gloved knuckles started to bleed.

“Yo, Vi you’re bleeding. You need to stop.” He let go of the bag and grabbed her oncoming fist. “You must be tired. I am just from watching you.”

She took her hand from his grasp, “Don’t touch me.” Smirking, she playfully punched him in the chest. “I guess I’ll stop. We’ve got homework to do anyway.” She was feeling better, kicking the shit out of something or someone always helped.

Gohan’s POV

The bell rang. Gohan was free at last. A sigh of relief escaped his lips, as he stepped out into the fresh air. Walking around the building, he passed the parking lot on the way to the alleyway. Students were tossing car capsules on the ground and driving off. He noticed that Videl girl toss a capsule down and climb into her yellow helicopter with Sharpener.

The strong girl intrigued him. _She’s strong and pretty. What did Vegeta say about strong women and saiyans? I just have to remember to ask him._ He transformed and flew off in the direction of Capsule Corporation.

Landing in the grass, Gohan could tell it was a normal day at the yellow dome. Goten and Trunks were wrestling in the yard and Vegeta was doing his best to not blow up the gravity room. He walked in the door, looking for his mother and Bulma.

He found them, easily enough, in the kitchen. Chichi was showing Bulma how to cook, for the hundredth time.

“Chi, I’ve got robots for this exact purpose. I don’t want to spend all day cooking for my two hungry boys.” Bulma defended her position.

Gohan cleared his throat, “Oh my sweet Gohan, how was school?” Chichi gushed.

“Intriguing…” he said without thinking about his words, his mind on a certain raven-haired girl.

Chichi smiled, looking at Bulma, “So kid we wanted to talk to you.” Bulma gestured for him to sit in a chair at the table. “Your mother and I put our heads together and we wanted to offer you an opportunity.”

“What? I’m already going to school. What else?” He was staring at the two women.

Bulma leaned forward, “Do you enjoy helping me in the lab? Because I can-”

Gohan interrupted her, “Yes, I do like working in the lab. What is the _opportunity_?” he stressed the last word.

“Gohan, Bulma and I have decided, while you go to school, that you can live here. It should save you time getting to and from school and your friends would find it easier to get here than to our house.”

 _I’m not really trying to make friends._ He let the women continue.

Bulma smiled at the boy, “Easy access to the lab.” She added trying to tempt the young saiyan.

 _Even easier access to Vegeta for sparing sessions._ “Ok, when do I move in?” he chuckled.

“You already have a room here.” Bulma’s smile reached her eyes.

“Thanks.” Grabbing a light snack, his mother’s cooking couldn’t be resisted, Gohan walked to the gravity room. Knocking on the door, he offered the older saiyan a chicken drumstick.

“What do you want, brat?” Vegeta took the offered food, “The woman said something about you moving in.”

“A spar, but yeah. I guess. It’ll be fun to kick your ass every day.” They tossed their chicken bones into the garbage.

“We’ll see about that!” The prince dragged him into the gravity room.

“Hold on Vegeta, Bulma will kill you if you destroy this jacket.” Gohan took his favorite jacket off and got ready to exchange blows with the man.

Gravity at 250 times Earth’s gravity was a good starting point as the two fighters charged at each other in a blur.

Gohan let the day’s frustration out on the man. It felt good to spar with an actual opponent; the idiots in his class weren’t worth his time. “AH!” Gohan turned Super Saiyan

“AAHH!” Not to be out done, Vegeta transformed. “What’s up your ass today?”

“School is dumb, they’re trying to teach martial arts in gym class.” He sent an uppercut to Vegeta’s jaw.

He retaliated with a kick aimed at Gohan’s head. Blocking the kick, Gohan sent a ki blast at Vegeta and then he flew backwards.

They continued beating on each other until Bulma’s voice sounded on the intercom. “Vegeta time for dinner.”

They landed, boots hitting the tiles. Vegeta switched off the enhanced gravity as Gohan picked his jacket up from the floor. They were both bruised and bloody, evidence of a good spar.

“Thanks for the spar. I needed it.” Gohan grunted, stretching his sore muscles

Vegeta nodded his head at the younger man, “Let’s go eat. I’m starved.”

The food Chichi had been cooking was laid out on the table when Gohan and Vegeta had arrived. They reached for chairs and were about to sit down when Bulma yelled, “SHOWER NOW YOU TWO!”

“FINE WOMAN!” Vegeta turned to the stairs. “I’ll show her a shower.” Grumbling, Vegeta slammed his bedroom door.

Gohan’s room was across the hall and he too went to take a quick shower.

After dinner, while lying in bed, he thought his day had been pretty eventful. Starting school, meeting the spunky Videl, helping to stop crime, and moving to Capsule Corp. _What a day…_ was his last thought before he fell asleep.

Videl’s POV

After her relaxing shower and dinner with her dad, Videl retired to her bedroom. Grabbing the TV remote, she turned the news on and plopped on her queen sized bed.

“…The Gold Fighter. Who is this mysterious man?” The news anchor prattled on, “Seen here with the city’s favorite crime fighter Miss Videl Satan. I, for one, wonder how she feels about the help.” A picture of her yelling at the Gold Fighter flashed across the screen.

 _Pissed off._ Videl chucked a throw pillow at the TV. It hit the flat screen and fell to the floor with a soft flump.

RING RING RING

Her phone was ringing. Glancing at the screen she saw it was Erasa. Videl did not feel like talking so she declined the call and sent a text to her friend. ‘not now, I can’t deal’

‘talk tomorrow?’ Videl could feel the hopefulness in the text.

‘yeah, tomorrow. I’m going to get some sleep’ Videl turned the TV off and lied down. _Stupid Gold Fighter, just leave well enough alone._


	3. Chapter 3

Gohan’s POV

Waking up was a hard task for the demi-saiyan. He didn’t want to go to school, but school was where she could be found. Trying to shake the thoughts of the feisty crime fighter from his mind, he dressed for the day. Gohan hadn’t gone home to get his stuff so he didn’t have many choices. Setting on a navy blue Capsule Corp t-shirt and a pair of grey slacks. 

There was a knock on the door, “Gohan, wake up! You have school!” 

Putting on his boots and grabbing his jacket, Gohan left the bedroom. It’s nice not being woken up by an overly hyper six-year old. He thought walking into the kitchen. The demi-saiyan needed to eat before he left for school.

Bulma’s kitchen was unique. She had all the usual kitchen equipment and a large robot with a touch screen. He tapped the screen a few times and took a seat while the machine processed his food choices. 

As he was settling down at the kitchen table, he noticed a capsule case on the table with his name written on it. Opening it up, he saw a note in his mother’s handwriting, ‘Lunches for the week <3’ Thanks mom. 

The food robot beeped and Gohan retrieved his breakfast. Glancing at the time, he had to hurry. Eating in a flash, he grabbed his capsules and took off, transforming mid-flight. Once he was over the city limits, Gohan heard a shot ring out at a corner store.

What is with this city?! Gohan left his coat on the roof and landed on the sidewalk. He pulled the door open and saw the shopkeeper had a gun to his head. The victim was opening the register. “Take your hands off of him!” Gohan had crossed the store in two steps.

“What are you going to do? I can kill him before you can blink.” 

In an instant, Gohan knocked the gun from his hand. “I can kill you faster than you can blink, but I’d rather the police lock you up so you can rot in jail.” He knocked the man to the floor.

The shopkeeper profusely thanked his savior, offering him anything he wanted from the store. Gohan declined as they waited for the police to show. 

“Thank you Gold Fighter.” A uniformed cop walked into the store. 

Shit, I’m late for school. Gohan took into the sky, stopping to grab his discarded jacket. He flew to school in a rush, once he was in the alleyway, he dropped out of his Super Saiyan state. 

Videl’s POV

Waking up, Videl looked at her phone. She had ten text messages about the news report from last night. Half of them were Sharpener. I hate this attention, why can’t I have a quiet life. 

She washed her face, got dressed and was eating breakfast when her watch communicator blinked. “Yeah chief?”

“There is a robbery in progress at Leo’s Corner Store.”

“On my way.” She ran from the house, tossing her helicopter capsule on the front lawn. She was a block away from the store when her communicator lit up again. “Chief, I’m almost there.” 

“Officer Smith has him. The Gold Fighter showed up.” Landing the helicopter, she saw Officer Smith walking out of the store escorting a man in handcuffs. 

“I see that.” She waived to Smith and flew to school. The Gold Fighter, AGAIN. I hate him. Landing in the parking lot, she put the helicopter back into its capsule and ran into her classroom. She was sitting in her seat when the first bell rang. She felt the eyes of her classmates on her. They must be staring at me because of the news report, last night. She thought bitterly. 

“Can you talk?” Erasa whispered. 

“Later.” Math class was about to start. Videl noticed that Gohan was not in his seat next to Erasa. “Where is he?” Erasa shrugged. Just then the subject of her thoughts walked into the classroom.

Everyone’s POV

“You’re late.” Mr. Davidson stated as Gohan walked into the classroom.

“I misjudged my commute. I was in West City, this morning.” Half-truth, at least. It was a lame excuse, but Mr. Davidson seemed to accept it. Gohan took his seat next to Erasa. 

“West City, that’s like an hour away.” Erasa whispered.

“It’s not that bad, I have a jet-copter. It cuts the commute in half.” Gohan took his jacket off, draping it on the back of his chair. 

A jet-copter, huh. Those are new. A Capsule Corporation exclusive. Videl had wanted one for herself.

Mr. Davidson was writing a complicated mathematical equation on the white board. Turning to the class, he pointed at Gohan with his marker. “Since you were late, what does X equal?”

Gohan took a quick glance at the algebra equation, “Negative three.” 

Videl was shocked at how quickly he answered the question. How did he do that in his head?! Strong, smart, and hot. What a combo.

“Come and show the class.” Mr. Davidson extended his expo marker. 

Gohan walked to the front of the room and took the marker. He quickly filled out the problem, step by step, ending with X = -3 “X is negative three.” He returned to his seat.

Videl was shocked by his performance, it would have taken her at least double the amount of time it took him to answer that problem. 

The rest of the morning went smoothly, except Erasa kept trying to gain Videl’s attention about the news report last night. “Talk to you later.” Videl muttered. She did not want to talk about the stupid Gold Fighter or her feelings on the matter. 

Gohan felt that math was easy and literature was quite boring. They were reading epic poems. Reading Beowulf was not how he wanted to spend his time. The ‘old English’ made his head spin. Thankfully, the bell rang signaling it was time for lunch. 

“Eat lunch with us.” Erasa touched Gohan’s arm smiling. “Sharpy, Videl, and I always eat together.” 

“Yeah, you can tell me about that jet-copter you have.” Videl challenged. How did he get one? 

Guess I’ve got no choice. “Sure thing.” 

They walked to the cafeteria and Gohan dug his capsule case from his pocket. Sharpener and Erasa got on line to purchase their lunches as Videl showed him to their table. He popped open his lunch capsule and piles of food appeared in front of the hungry teen.

“What the?” Videl gasped. He can’t possibly eat all of that. All thoughts of the jet-copter gone from her mind.

Gohan ignored her and started to devour his lunch. Breakfast was ok, but it came from a machine. This was his mother’s cooking. Erasa and Sharpener walked over when Gohan was halfway done with his feast. The three friends stared at him, not touching their food.

Shocked was not even close to the word Videl would use to describe how she felt about the sight before her. “How can you eat like that?” Videl demanded, slightly nauseated. 

“I have a high metabolism and I train a lot.” Gohan had finished the last of his food.

“Ahh, so you’re a martial artist too?” Erasa began to eat her salad. “Sharpy and Videl workout together. It’s hard to hang out when that’s all they want to do.”

“Seriously, what’s your workout look like? I do a lot of cardio and weight lifting.” Sharpener munched on his sandwich.

Gohan scoffed, “You can’t handle it.”

“Maybe not Sharpener, but I could. I train with Sharpener and my dad.” Videl was confident.

“Alright, but I doubt it.” Gohan chuckled, “I start with simple stretches and practice my form by shadow boxing. Then, typically, I spar with a family friend for a few hours or until one of us taps out. All of this, in an enhanced gravity simulation. ” He casually described his daily training regimen. 

“Spar for hours?” Videl stared at the teen. He was ripped. He had to train constantly. What is this enhanced gravity BS?

“Holy hell.” Sharpener was at a loss for words. 

“Do you ever take a break? Like hang out with friends? Just chill?” Erasa asked hopefully, trying her best to flirt.

“Most of my friends are martial artists. Hanging out, becomes training.” What is with this girl? 

Videl understood that, her friendship with Sharpener was mostly in the ring.

The bell sounded with a loud ring, saving the demi-saiyan from any more interrogations. Cleaning up, the four teens walked back to class and took their seats for their afternoon classes. Science and History. 

Science was interesting. Mr. Davidson preformed an experiment. It was a simple chemical reaction between baking soda and vinegar. The mixture had exploded out of the tube Mr. Davidson was holding. Mr. Davidson split the class into groups of three and they would be doing their own experiments tomorrow. 

“It’s so cool, you, me and Videl in a group!” Erasa put her hand on Gohan’s arm, beaming. He didn’t react to her touch. 

Can’t she tell he isn’t interested? Videl thought shaking her head at her friend. 

History dragged, they were studying the political structure of different countries. Gohan had seen evil dictators bent on taking over the universe and is living with a prince of an extinct race, human political structures held no real meaning to his life. 

His head was on the desk when Mr. Davidson called on him to answer a question. “Mr. Son, what kind of government does Canada have?”

“Canada? It’s a parliamentary democracy and a constitutional monarchy.” His mother’s many years of studies came back to him. 

How did he know that? We’ve never learned about that in class. Videl watched as Gohan answered Mr. Davidson’s trick question. 

Mr. Davidson continued to prattle on about various governments. Videl was curious about this mystery boy. She watched him as class continued. He kept his head down and only picked it up when the bell rang.

“Talk, now.” Erasa had grabbed Videl’s arm and dragged her down the hallway to the girl’s locker room.

“About?” Videl tried to play dumb and Erasa shot her a glare. “Fine. The Gold Fighter is so aggravating. I can take care of all of my calls by myself. I don’t need or want his stupid help.” All day, she had been musing on what to say to her friend about the Gold Fighter.

“Well, he is kinda cute.” Erasa giggled as they reached the locker room. 

“Fighting crime is not cute. It’s dangerous.” Videl rolled her eyes. Erasa would be Erasa. She changed quickly and went into the gym. 

Gym was a lot different than the experience Gohan had the day before. Coach had paired up the martial artists and gave each pair of students a set of pads to practice punching. Gohan thought this was a great way for the students to practice techniques. 

Gohan was paired up with Marker and Videl was paired up with Sharpener. 

“You first.” Sharpener put the protective pads on his hands as she got into her fighting stance. 

She overheard Gohan and Marker’s group talking. “Uh, you need to wear the pads, I don’t want to hurt your hands.” Marker was saying.

“HEY MARKER! He’ll be fine!” Sharpener yelled from his position as Videl’s punching bag. Having him distracted, she punched him in the chest. “Vi!” 

“Had to, you left yourself open.” Videl laughed, continuing to strike the pads. She loved the feeling that sparing gave her. 

Meanwhile, Gohan’s partner seemed eager to practice. “Ready?” Marker asked.

Gohan gestured him forward with two fingers. Marker crossed the distance and punched into Gohan’s palm. “OW! What are you made of steel?”

“Just strong. I’ll put the pads on.” Gohan chuckled, putting the pads on for Marker’s safety. 

Marker returned to striking the soft black squares. Gohan was not paying much attention to his own opponent; he was looking behind him at Videl and Sharpener’s practice. She’s pretty strong for a human. Some real training and she could be as strong as Krillin. 

Coach blew the whistle, “SWITCH!”

Gohan tossed the pads to Marker, waited for the other boy to be ready, and got ready to pull his punches. He didn’t want to explain why the kid went flying into the wall. 

“Ready.” Marker held his hands up over his face. 

“Lower your hands a bit. Over your chest.” Gohan advised, he did not want to accidently punch the kid in his face. “Ok, ready?” He smirked. 

Marker nodded and Gohan took his chance to strike the pads. The force of his punches made Marker stagger backwards. Noticing this, Gohan held back a little bit more. He didn’t want to hurt his classmate. 

As Coach had directed, Videl took the pads from Sharpener and was ready for him to practice his punches. The pads easily absorbed the force of Sharpener’s strikes. She was easily moving her hand to match his attack. Her eyes latched on to another pair of students. Gohan and Marker, Gohan’s fists moved quickly, finding their mark each time. Wow, he’s really good. The speed and control in his punches. Wow. She was impressed by Gohan’s martial arts skills.

Coach blew the whistle, ending class. Videl handed the pads back to the teacher and went to go change. 

Erasa had chosen gymnastics, they had finished before the martial artists, so she was already dressed when Videl got to the locker room. Approaching Videl, she began speaking, “Hey Vi, I hope you’re not mad with the whole ‘cute’ thing. I just-” 

“It’s ok, I’m not mad at you.” Videl took off her gym shirt, “The Gold Fighter just gets under my skin. He just showed up out of nowhere and is incredibly cocky and annoying.” She finished changing.

“What were you saying to him in that picture? You looked pissed.”

She slammed her locker shut, “I was telling him to back off and that the cops and I don’t want his help. It didn’t do any good. He showed up again this morning at a robbery.” 

Gohan’s POV

He was helping Bulma fix the gravity room after his spar with Vegeta destroyed some of the controls. Specifically, it wouldn’t shut down and the gravity kept increasing. She was at the intercom giving him directions and he was doing his best to follow her. 

“That was harder than my workout.” Gohan was lying with his back to the floor as the gravity finally returned to normal. “All fixed!” He yelled to Bulma.

She opened the door, “Thanks, kid. I would not have been able to fix it without you.”

“Welcome.” He stood up, exhausted from fixing the gravity room. 

“I saw something interesting on the news, earlier. There is this new ‘Gold Fighter’ stopping crime in Satan City.” Bulma had her hands on her hips. “I know it’s not Vegeta.” She gave him a knowing look. 

“I had to do something. The asshole was going to kill the shopkeeper for a few thousand zeni.” 

“Today was not the only time, right?” She sounded confident. “Shower and come to my lab.”

After a long hot shower, Gohan found Bulma’s ki in one of her many labs and he knocked on the closed door, “One minute!” He heard Bulma’s muffled voice. “Vegeta! Stop it! I need to talk to Gohan. Can you wait?” The door opened and Vegeta left in a rush. “Sorry, Vegeta just…ah, it doesn’t matter.” Realizing who she was talking to, she shook off her husband’s rudeness.

She handed Gohan a watch, “What’s this?” He held it up.

“It’s to help with the gold fighter stuff. Try it on and press the red button.” She smiled.

He listened to the blue haired genius. In a flash of while light, he was dressed in a short-sleeved black spandex body suit, a yellow gi, and black boots.

“Pressing the green button brings back your regular clothes and the black body suit is fire resistant.” 

Strapping the watch to his wrist, he tested it out and it worked. “Thanks Bulma. This should be really useful.” He really meant it.


	4. Chapter 4

Gohan POV

After dinner last night, Gohan had flown home to get a good majority of his clothes and other necessities.

“Oh my sweet Gohan.” His mother hugged her teenaged son.

“Hi Mom.” He stepped out of the hug. “Thanks for the lunch capsules.”

“GOHANYOURHOME!” Gohan felt his little brother hugging his legs.

“Hey squirt. I’m just here to get some stuff.” He ruffled his brother’s hair. He loved his brother, but he was so much like their father that it hurt Gohan’s soul.

Goten reminded him so much of Goku. In good and bad ways, his goofy, carefree personality and his love for his family. He was reminded of all the battles and hardships he faced in his life. From his first fight against Raditz to saving the world from Cell, Gohan watched as people he loved died.

Once Goten was born, Gohan vowed that he would become the strongest to protect his loved ones. His father had passed him the torch. _I’m sorry son… and tell your mom I’m sorry…but don’t bring me back to life okay? Gohan’s more dependable than I ever was, anyway._ Goku’s final words echoed in his head.

“Brother, why are you sad?” Goten was good at telling how others felt.

“It’s nothing.” He let his walls back up, easing his brother off of his leg. “I need to get my things.”

xoxoxo

He was flying to school, testing out the watch Bulma had given him. Thankfully, the city was quiet and he got to school on time. Dropping from his Super Saiyan state and pressing the green button, he was ready to walk inside.

Gohan sat in his chair, Erasa and Sharpener were chatting. “…it’ll be fun. I heard it was good.” She was practically in his lap

“Ok.” Sharpener gave the blonde a slight squeeze.

“Oh hey Gohan! You came in quietly.” Erasa was now at his side.

“Morning.” He nodded at the two blondes.

Videl came into the classroom, a sour look on her face.

VIDEL’S POV

She was already in a rush, waking up late for school was bad enough, but to have reporters in the house was the worst. They were interviewing her dad for the World Martial Arts Tournament, but she couldn’t leave the house without them seeing her.

“Miss Videl. How do you feel about the Gold Fighter helping you fight crime in your beloved city? Rumor is he saved a man’s life just yesterday.” A reporter shoved a microphone in her face.

She was pissed, “Don’t you have real news to report?” She pushed the microphone away from her face. “I’m going to be late to school. Bye Dad!” Videl ran outside and threw down her helicopter capsule. She climbed into it and took off as fast as she could. _I really need a faster model. I have to ask Gohan about that jetcopter._

Videl landed her copter, re-capsulized it, and rushed to the classroom. Mr. Davidson didn’t mind when she was late when she was fighting crime, but that was not the case today. She ran to her seat dropping her books down with a thud.

EVERYONE’S POV

“Videl, what’s wrong?” Erasa, Videl’s best friend, was concerned.

“Reporters,” She spat the word. “they were at the house to talk to dad about the tournament and they _had_ to ask me about the Gold Fighter. I blew them off as best as I could.” Videl was boiling mad.

 _Why would they be interviewing her dad?_ Gohan was confused as he listened to the girls’ conversation.

“Oh, but aren’t you used to the reporters by now. I mean your dad’s the champ.” Erasa tried to comfort her best friend.

“Doesn’t mean I _like_ having them around. Ever since Cell, everything has been so different.” _We used to have a quiet life. A normal house. Dad just had a small dojo and a few students._

 _Her dad is the one that took the credit for Cell. That’s where I knew his name from._ Erasa’s introduction of her friend made so much more sense to the demi-saiyan now.

“Your life is so much better now. He saved the world! You have a big house and all of that now.”

“It’s not all its trumped up to be.” Videl crossed her arms over her chest.

Gohan couldn’t help but hear their conversation and was glad that the classroom started to fill up and Mr. Davidson started class.

They continued algebra in math. They were working on equations on their own. Erasa kept asking for help in making sure her answers were correct.

Gohan willingly helped the girl, she was nice. “Just help me with literature. _Beowulf_ is rough.” He took her paper.

“Videl’s better than me in lit.” She smiled at him.

Math quickly turned into literature and Gohan fought through reading the old English poem. It was such a chore, but he understood the basic story. Guy defeats monster, mother monster attacks, guy defeats her, years later he kills a dragon and dies in the process. If it wasn’t in old English he’d probably enjoy the story of the warrior.

 _Imagine I wrote my battles for the world to read._ He laughed to himself. _People would think it was a nice piece of fiction. Kidnapped, twice. Flying to another planet, that was inhabited by green men, to find magic balls._ Gohan was pulled from his thoughts when the bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch.

“Eat with us again, Gohan?”

He couldn’t see any reason he shouldn’t, “Sure Erasa.”

Videl sat opposite the black haired teen as he popped open his lunch capsule and began to eat his meal. Gohan was _starving_ , the demi-saiyan only had time for a small stack of pancakes and an orange juice before school this morning.

The way he ate was shocking. _Where does all his food go? There is not an ounce of fat on his body._ “Yesterday, you were talking about a jetcopter to Erasa.” Videl had pulled out a wrap from her backpack. “How’d you get one? They are brand new from Capsule Corporation.”

He swallowed his bite of chicken. _Is Bulma not selling the jets yet?_ “From time to time, I help test some of the products. So, sometimes I have them way before the public does.”

“How? You're in high school.” She was shocked. _That does explain him being in West City._

“I guess you could say I intern at Capsule Corp and Bulma is a friend of the family.” He went back to eating his lunch.

“Bulma Briefs is a friend of the family? And she gives you untested products?” Videl’s eyes were the size of dinner plates.

Gohan nodded, enjoying his lunch.

“Could you show me the jetcopter? I want to get one. I heard they are fast. It would help me get to crime scenes quicker.” _Maybe I could beat the Gold Fighter._

He took his last few bites of food, “Ok.” He was glad he kept one of the jetcopters in his capsule case. He didn’t need anyone figuring out his secrets. Some things needed to stay private.

Videl realized she hadn’t eaten her lunch yesterday as she happily munched on her chicken wrap. Erasa and Sharpener had joined the two teens with their lunches. Gohan sat back in his seat, content with his filling lunch.

“Gohan I never got your phone number. We’re group mates in science. We should exchange.” Erasa was batting her eyes. “Videl you should get his number too.”

Videl could see through her friend. She was using this a perfect excuse to ask for the kid’s number.

He rattled off his cell phone number to the two girls and he took down their numbers. “That was a good idea.” If they had to communicate, outside of the classroom for the group work, he now had a way to contact them.

“It’s really good Gohan is in our science group.” Videl turned to Erasa. “He was just telling me that he interns at Capsule Corporation.”

“OH MY GOD! Do you know Ms. Bulma Briefs? Is she as amazing as the news makes her out to be?” Erasa was certainly excited.

 _What’s the big deal with Bulma?_ “Yeah, she’s actually a family friend.”

Videl was surprised by Gohan’s casual attitude. He had to know they were talking about the richest woman in the world.

Erasa was dumbstruck. The four teens sat in silence, eating their lunches until the bell rang. They cleaned up and headed to the classroom for science and their experiments.

Gohan was actually excited for class. He was going to be able to do something, rather than listen to the teacher preaching about something he learned years ago. They were told to get in their assigned groups and get their materials.

His whole class had been given the same experiment, the boiling point of various liquids. Erasa got their goggles and gloves. Videl grabbed the glassware, a Bunsen burner, and a stand. Gohan grabbed the liquids they would be boiling and a thermometer. They set up the table. Erasa decided to record the information, Gohan would be pouring the liquids and Videl would be watching for the temperatures the liquids reached when it started to boil.

Gohan was pouring some water into a cold beaker, “Hey Gohan what’s this?” Erasa touched his left arm.

“Oh that.” It was his scar from the Cell Games, when he saved Vegeta’s life and his arm had become useless. “A scar from my childhood.” He said brushing her off.

While waiting for the water to boil, Videl looked closely at the young warrior’s arms. They were covered in scars. Yeah, the one Erasa pointed out was the most noticeable and largest. It ended at his wrist and disappeared into his shirtsleeve. _Holy hell, he must have had a tough childhood. How did he get all of these scars?_

Gohan noticed Videl’s eyes on him. “Videl what temp is the water at?”

He was effective on making her look away from him. “About 85 degrees, but not boiling yet.”

The group of three continued their project. Noting the different temperatures as they boiled their liquids. They were almost done with their experiment when Videl’s watch communicator flashed.

“Yeah Chief?” The raven-haired crime fighter stood up, ready to run from the room.

“We have a robbery at Zeni Exchange on Hercule Boulevard.” The chief’s voice sounded through the classroom.

Videl ran out of the room and toward the dangerous situation. Gohan asked for the bathroom, telling Mr. Davidson his group was done. He knew the boiling point of Acetone. He figured he could fill out the observation sheet when he got back.

Videl could see the Gold Fighter flying past her. He was wearing a bright yellow gi. He waved at her as he pushed himself past her helicopter.

Gohan passed Videl’s helicopter and got to Zeni Exchange. There were two burly men holding machine guns.

“Ha ha ha ha!” The shorter man pointed his weapon at Gohan. “Look it’s the Gold Fighter!” Before he could squeeze the trigger, Videl’s helicopter touched down.

Videl hopped out of her helicopter and took in the scene in front of her. There _he_ was and two big men holding machine guns ready to mow anyone down.

They started to fire their guns at Gohan. He was able to catch each bullet as they flew through the air. With little pings, he dropped the wasted bullets on the ground.

Videl watched as the criminals unloaded their magazines into the Gold Fighter’s skilled hands. _Wow, he can catch bullets._ Shaking her head and getting into her fighting stance, _Staring at the Gold Fighter is not going to take down these assholes_. She started her offence on the short, bald robber. A left-hook to his jaw and a knee to his abdomen was all it took to take him down.

Gohan had taken the taller criminal, a simple chop to the back of his neck and he was down and out. Looking over at Videl, he saw her take down the short one with ease.

“So now you’ve got some sort of costume?” Videl got in the Gold Fighter’s face, hands on her hips. The bright yellow gi matched his hair.

Ignoring her question, Gohan looked at the determined girl. _She’s cute when she’s riled up._ “You can handle these two.” He took off into the sky as sirens came closer.

Gohan was back in class in no time. They were still in their science groups. He was checking over the worksheet when Videl got back to class.

Erasa smiled at Videl, “So did HE show up?”

“Come on ’rasa. I’ve told you I can’t stand him.” She threw herself in her chair. “But yeah, he did. The guy is wearing a costume or something now.” She rolled her eyes.

“This looks good, I’ll go hand it in.” Gohan raised the paper he was holding.

The rest of the afternoon dragged. History was a bore. Mr. Davidson was talking about the feudal system in medieval Japan. Gohan pretended to take notes. He did not want to get called on today.

History could be interesting, but not today. _Who cares about feudal Japan?_ Videl couldn’t wait for gym. Wednesdays were mile Wednesdays. The whole class had to run a mile on the track. Videl always won, she was small but fast.

The bell signaled the teens’ freedom from history class and the invitation to gym. “Hey Gohan, we run a mile today.” Sharpener advised as they walked into the locker room.

“Cool.”

“Videl and I always race.” Sharpener didn’t want Gohan to mess with his weekly competition with Videl. “She won last week.”

Gohan shrugged, _She is stronger than you, makes sense._

The class was outside on the track. Coach blew his whistle and the students took off. Gohan was having a hard time controlling his speed. He did not want to be running faster than the normal eye could see. He figured he could use Videl as a pacer.

He stayed behind her, noticing the girl’s uniform shorts were a lot smaller than his. They barely kept her tight bum covered and her white shirt was sticking to her sweaty body. _Her body is perfect._ He tried to shake his thoughts away but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. He ran a little bit faster and got in front of her. _That’s better._

 _How did Gohan pass me? I’ve been pushing myself as hard as I can._ Videl had been at the front of the class since Coach blew the whistle. She reached a curve and glanced behind her, Sharpener was just rounding the previous curve. She had this in the bag, _if_ she could get past Gohan on the last 100 meters.

With a grunt, she willed her legs to go faster. Gohan heard her, and kept himself just in front of her. He was too competitive to lose to the girl. He crossed over the finish line a second before she did.

Panting, she doubled over. “Damn, your fast. How’d you beat me? You were behind me most of the race.” She was irritated. Straitening herself up, her hands found her hips.

He shrugged. “I saved my energy for the end.” _She looks cute when she’s like this._

The two teens sat in the grass watching the rest of the class run on the rubber track. Sharpener came in third place. The rest of the class was far behind him. Videl was watching the runners and thought Gohan was watching as well, but when she glanced at him it seemed as if he was looking through them. _Wonder what’s going on in his brain._ She was intrigued by Gohan.

Gohan started watching his class run, but they reminded him of hamsters on a wheel. He zoned out, his mind automatically started searching the skies for any unusual kis. Keeping the Earth safe was his job, the family business. His mind wandered to the day he was handed the reins. … _more dependable than I ever was._ His fathers voice floated in his brain. He was thinking about that day more than he had in years. 

“GOHAN!” Videl yelled. The kid was seriously out of it. Class was over and he hadn’t budged an inch. She had tried pushing and shaking him, to no avail. She pulled her fist back and made to strike his face.

He came out of his memories, and instinctually caught an oncoming fist aimed at his jaw. “Videl?” 

“Class is over and you weren’t budging.” She was not apologizing. “We should change then you can show me that jetcopter.”

After changing, he met up with Videl in the parking lot as he agreed upon. He tossed the jetcopter capsule to the ground and a sleek black helicopter with a rear jet engine appeared.

“How fast does it go?” Videl was inspecting it from all angles.

Gohan never actually flew the jetcopter. “Haven’t pushed it very hard, but we worked it to go about 300 kph.” Bulma had wanted to create a jetcopter to keep up with the speed of the Z-fighters.

“Holy shit.” She whispered, staring at the marvelous machine. “Give me a ride home. I want to see it in action.”

They climbed aboard the jetcopter. Videl strapped herself into a seat, while Gohan scanned the controls. He had never flown this thing, but the controls were designed to be user friendly. Following Videl’s lead, he strapped himself into the pilot’s seat.

Videl loved the speed of the jetcopter. The city looked like a blur as she gave Gohan directions to her house. Whenever it came out, she’d have to get one. The only downside was that the flight was short due to the speed of the aircraft.

“Thanks for the ride.” Videl stepped out of the jetcopter, “See you tomorrow?”

“I’ll be there.” Gohan waved watching her walk away from him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Videl POV

Thursday morning, Videl was excited to go to school. She quickly dressed in her white t-shirt, black shorts, and her boots. She smiled as she fixed her hair into pigtails. She was ready for whatever the day had in store for her.

Flying in her helicopter towards school, her mind was on other things. She had enjoyed her flight home with Gohan. _It was nice to be taken care of by someone else, even if it was just a ride home._

Videl was one of the first people to arrive in class. She leaned back in her chair, eyes closed, enjoying the quiet time.

“You dreaming about me babe?" Videl didn’t need to open her eyes, that voice had one owner, Sharpener.

“Sharpener, I’ve told you a hundred times not to call me BABE!” She was standing, her fist threating to break his nose.

“C’mon.” He put his hands up in surrender, walking past her to sit down

Gohan POV

 _Two more days left of school for the week._ Gohan thought as he dressed in a pair of jeans, black boots, and a sleeveless shirt. Leaving his room, he grabbed his jacket and headed for breakfast.

Bulma was in the kitchen, making herself some coffee. “Hey kid. How’d the jetcopter fly?”

“It was fine. I prefer to fly myself, but…” He taped his order into the food robot.

“But what?” Bulma stared at him expectantly. “Vegeta said he felt you flying with someone else.” She sipped her coffee.

“There was this person in my class that wanted to see it. She was interested because she wants to get one, at some point.” The machine had materialized his food.

“ _She_ huh?” Bulma let the young saiyan eat his breakfast. “Would this girl be a friend?”

Gohan ignored the woman in front of him. He didn’t know what Videl was to him, all he knew is that she was feisty, strong, and cute. He did not need Bulma knowing any of this. It would get back to his mother and she would get the wrong idea.

“Bye Bulma and tell Vegeta to be ready to spar when I get home.” Gohan took off toward school dressed as the Gold Fighter.

The city was quiet as he flew to school. He landed behind the school, transformed back and walked to his class. He stepped in the classroom. Videl had her fist in Sharpener’s face and the blonde boy had retreated to his seat. _Feisty. She can certainly stand up for herself._

Everyone’s POV

“Good Morning, Gohan.” Videl turned her attention to the tall fighter.

“Morning.” Erasa wasn’t in yet; he had a clear view of Videl’s features.

“I really enjoyed the ride yesterday. Did you get home alright?” Her blue eyes sparkled.

Gohan took off his jacket and sat in his seat, “No problems.”

Videl couldn’t take her eyes off of Gohan’s left arm. The scar, which Erasa pointed out, went from his shoulder to his wrist. _He seemed dismissive when Erasa had asked him about it. It must have been traumatic._

Mr. Davidson began homeroom as Erasa ran into the classroom.

She did not look like herself when she slid into her seat between Gohan and Videl. “What happened Erasa?” Videl whispered to the girl.

“Dad had a _guest_ over last night. I barely had time to get dressed.” Erasa put her head down. “I look like crap.” She moaned.

Videl hooked an arm around her. “Mr. Davidson, I’m taking Erasa to the nurse. Her stomach hurts.” Erasa held her stomach for dramatic effect as she nodded at Mr. Davidson.

“Very well. Just come back to class quickly. We have a quiz in math.” The class groaned.

During the quiz, Videl and Erasa had come back to class. Erasa looked like her usual self, happy and bubbly. Videl was always a little tired after Erasa drama, but she understood.

Erasa’s mother had passed away a few years ago and Erasa had to become the mother figure to her little brother. Her dad was often like Videl’s father, a different woman every week. Videl understood how it felt to have her mother’s memory trampled.

Videl and Erasa were handed a copy of their quizzes. They went to their seats and began to work on the algebra. Gohan was done quickly and handed in his work.

The rest of the school day went pretty smooth, until gym class. Everyone had changed into their gym attire and they were told to sit on the bleachers in the gym.

“We have a guest speaker for gym class today.” Coach opened the gym doors, revealing a big burly man in a brown gi.

The class cheered, except for two dark haired fighters. They both had their heads down for very different reasons.

 _He could have told me he was coming to my school._ Videl shook her head. _This is going to be a nightmare._

Gohan stared at the man that he hadn’t seen since the Cell Games. _How was he Videl’s father? She is so much stronger and they look nothing alike._

“Class! Mr. Satan is here to show us proper martial arts techniques.” Coach quieted the overexcited teenagers.

Mr. Satan was standing in front of the class. “This is my fighting stance.” Mr. Satan bent his knees and put his fists up at the side of his body.

Gohan could spot everything wrong with how he was standing. _He’s only ready for offence; he can’t block anything like that._

“Hey sweet-pea come down here.” Mr. Satan called Videl by his nickname for her.

 _Oh god, this is so embarrassing._ She stood next to her dad, sinking into her fighting stance. She was ready to block or attack an opponent.

“See how Videl is standing? This is the best fighting stance for girls, it is more defensive.” He pointed at his daughter. “Go join your friends sweet-pea.”

Videl sat back down between Gohan and Sharpener. “So cool your Dad is here!” Sharpener whispered in awe.

“Yeah. Cool.” Videl responded sarcastically to her friend. She looked at Gohan, he wasn’t enamored by her father’s presence.

Mr. Satan continued to show the class his special moves. His ‘Dynamite Kick’ and his ‘Satan Punch’ had the class gasping in adoration of their savior. Mr. Satan was telling the class how his ‘Dynamite Kick’ defeated Cell, when Videl’s watch communicator started to blink.

“Car jacking on Fifth and Green! It’s a blue truck.” The chief’s voice crackled from her watch. Videl escaped her father’s lecture and rushed off to the car jacking.

Gohan left the gym, excusing himself to the bathroom, and took off toward the car jacking. He saw a blue truck speeding down Fifth Street and he saw Videl’s helicopter getting closer to the out of control vehicle. He landed in front of the blue truck, sending a small ki blast to the engine, stopping the truck in its tracks.

Videl landed her helicopter. The Gold Fighter had stopped the truck with a golden ball of light. “HEY GOLD FIGHTER!” She jumped out of her helicopter and ran over to the Gold Fighter.

Gohan had knocked the two men unconscious. He looked at the girl approaching him, “What? I helped you.” He smirked

“I told you last time, I didn’t want your help.” Videl pushed on his rock hard chest.

The police sirens signaled Gohan’s departure, “Get there first next time!” He took off back in the direction of the school.

Gym class was almost over when Gohan got back to the school. He found his seat on the bleachers. “Sharpener what did I miss?” He asked the blonde boy.

“Mr. Satan was telling us how to perform the ‘Satan Punch.’ It’s awesome, Gohan.” The blonde was staring at his ‘savior.’

“ _Awesome_.” Came the sarcastic reply from the demi-saiyan.

Mr. Satan was still showing off his ‘Satan Punch’ when Videl came back into the gym and sat back down between Gohan and Sharpener.

“You look tense, Babe.” Sharpener reached out to rub her shoulder.

“Don’t call me BABE!” Videl pulled her fist back and punched Sharpener in the face. She was still annoyed by her interaction with the Gold Fighter. 

“AND that is the perfect example of ‘The Satan Punch,’ good work Videl!” Mr. Satan gestured to Videl and Sharpener.

Thankfully, Coach blew the whistle, ending class. Coach sent everyone to change into their school clothes and the bell sent everyone home.

Gohan POV

Gohan enjoyed his flight to Capsule Corp. his mind reviewing gym class. _Hercule. What a buffoon, I’m sorry Videl has_ him _as a father. The moves Mr. Satan showed could be useful, if the person using them had enough power to do real damage._ He landed on the lawn, putting school out of his mind.

Gohan went in search of Vegeta. He found the older saiyan in Bulma’s lab, holding a sheet of metal up against a large piece of machinery. “Oh brat, good. The woman wanted you.” Vegeta grunted.

Gohan took Vegeta’s place in holding the metal. “Spar later?” Gohan didn’t need an answer as Vegeta left the room, “What are you working on Bulma?”

“A faster airbus.” She was riveting bolts to the edges of the metal surface. “I had Vegeta help me ‘til you got here. He was not happy about it.”

Gohan was in the lab, helping Bulma, for another hour. They had gotten the exterior of the airbus complete. Bulma thanked him for the help and sent him to spar with Vegeta.

Stepping into the gravity room, Gohan was ready for anything the prince had to offer. He was not expecting Vegeta to be fatherly.

“Sit down.”

Gohan sat cross-legged on the floor, “What’s up?” He was suspicious of the older man.

“Saiyans are a great warrior race. I’m the only full blooded living one left.” Vegeta was pacing.

Gohan was confused, he knew all of that. _I’m responsible for Dad’s death, I know that too._ “Why are you telling me this?”

“Kakarot should be doing this.” Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.

“Vegeta if this is _the talk_ , I don’t need it.” Gohan was surprised that Vegeta was talking to him about _that_.

Vegeta sat across from the young man, “When saiyans find their mate, its for life. The woman said you had a girlfriend.”

“I don’t.” Gohan stood up. This conversation with Vegeta was ridiculous. “I came over here to spar, not chat.”

That was enough for the two warriors. They began their spar. _This was much better, than the awkward conversation they had been having._ Gohan felt his fist connect with Vegeta’s chest.

Videl’s POV

“Hey Sweet-pea!” Videl heard her father’s voice. She had changed out of her gym clothes and left the locker room.

“Yeah Dad?” She asked with trepidation, she wanted to check on Erasa, possibly hang out after school.

“I have the limo, ride home with me. You can tell me about your day.” Hercule hooked an arm around his daughter’s shoulders.

The bell rang, “I was going to check up on Erasa. She had a rough morning at home.” She wiggled out of his arm.

“Erasa can come too. Let her ride in the limo.”

“I’ll text her.” Videl pulled her phone out. ‘Can you hang out?’

‘I need to get my brother from school. I can after that.’ Erasa responded.

Looking down at her phone, “She has to get her brother from school.” Videl told her father, ‘Ok, see you later then.’

Videl got in the limo with her father. It always seemed ostentatious to take a stretch limo to get around the city. Thankfully, it was a short trip to the mansion. The teen dropped her school stuff down and went to train until Erasa arrived.

Albert’s voice came over the speaker in the training room, “Miss Videl, a friend is here to see you.”

“Ok, Thanks Albert!” She picked up a towel to mop up the sweat from her face. _I should shower, real quick._ Videl pressed the intercom button, “Albert can you show her to my room. I’ll be there in five minutes.”

The fighter used one of the showers in the changing room of her father’s gym. She had her hair wrapped up in a towel when she entered her bedroom.

“Videlthankyou!” Erasa was hugging her.

“Anytime, you needed a break after today.” Videl untangled herself from the hug.

Erasa sunk down onto Videl’s queen sized bed, “You don’t know the half of it.”

Videl sat next to her friend, tossing her hair towel to the floor. She’d clean up later. “Tell me then.”

Erasa proceeded to tell Videl how bad it had gotten. Her father was bringing home different women almost everyday. Erasa was taking care of her brother _full time_. She was doing all of the cooking, cleaning, helping with Fig’s homework, and laundry. Erasa felt like she became her mother’s replacement and couldn’t be a teenager. She wanted to go out, date, and have fun.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know it was this bad Erasa.” Videl tried to comfort her friend.

“Thanks Vi, I don’t know how much longer I can do this.” Erasa was on the verge of tears.  
  
“How about we all go out Saturday, have a day of being normal.” Videl chuckled.

“Ok.” Erasa smiled, wiping her eyes, with the back of her hand. “So let’s forget about me for a bit.” She stared into Videl’s eyes. “The new guy, Gohan. Thoughts?”

Videl didn’t know what to say, “You first.”

“He’s a cutie!” Erasa squealed. “I’ve seen you looking at him.”

“I have _not_ been looking at _him_!” Videl felt a slight blush on her cheeks.

“Oh yes, you have! You’re blushing!” Erasa giggled.

“Ok, I did _look_ at him.”

“…and he’s a hottie!” Erasa lightly pushed the other girl.

“Oh my Kami, no. I don’t think of him that way.” Videl crossed her arms over her chest. “He might prove to be a good sparring partner, is all.”

“Mhm…” Erasa took out her phone, a sly smile on her face, “We should invite him out on Saturday. See him outside of school.”

Videl tackled the phone out of Erasa’s hands. She did not want that to be the first text that Gohan received from them. “We can ask him tomorrow, in homeroom.”

“Fine.” Erasa pouted, “Can I have my phone back?”

Videl gave Erasa her device back. The two girls spent some time watching TV. Relaxing after their long day at school.

“See you tomorrow.” They were at the front door.

“Thanks for tonight. I needed it.” Erasa smiled, “See you tomorrow and were asking Sharpener and Gohan to hang out on Saturday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the heck is Vegeta talking about?  
> Why is Erasa on Videl’s case?  
> Will Gohan agree to hanging out?


	6. Chapter 6

Videl and Erasa were sitting in their seats whispering to each other, when Gohan arrived in the classroom. They stopped abruptly as he walked up to his seat.

“So Gohan.” Erasa batted her eyes, “Videl and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out on Saturday. Ya know, get to know you outside of school.”

Gohan was trying to think of a good excuse, “I was going to spend a lot of the-”

Videl interrupted him, “Come on. It’ll be fun.” She smirked, “Maybe we can have a real ‘non gym class’ spar.” _See what he can really do._

“Alright.” He conceded to the two girls. _Seeing Videl outside of school might be nice._

Gohan’s POV

Gohan had gone home to see his mother and brother Friday night. It was already Saturday morning and Goten was acting as his alarm clock. “Goten, I’m up.”

“Mom wants to talk to you.” Goten leaped off of Gohan’s bed.

Gohan washed his face and went to the kitchen; his mother was cooking breakfast. “Morning Mom.”

“Gohan, Bulma said that you were making friends at school.” Chichi was scrambling some eggs.

“I guess so. I’m actually going to the city to see a few _friends”_ He said the word as a question, “this afternoon.”

“Bulma, also said, you gave a girl a ride home the other day.” A gleam in her eyes.

“She wanted to see the new jetcopter.” He defended himself. “That’s it.”

Chichi told him breakfast was almost ready and to get Goten.

After breakfast, Gohan took a shower and got ready to go out with Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener. The young demi-saiyan didn’t know what to expect. The girls had told him they were going to a movie and a street fair.

Videl’s POV

“Erasa, NO!” Videl dodged the oncoming eye shadow wand. “I told you no makeup.”

“Don’t you want to look cute for Gohan?” Erasa teased.

Erasa had wanted to get ready to hang out together. Videl didn’t understand why Erasa was insisting on makeup and _cute_ outfits. Videl was perfectly content to wear her t-shirt and shorts. Erasa had succeeded in getting the girl to wear a tank top and a pair of jeans.

“I draw the line at make up.” Videl crossed her arms over her chest, “You got me to wear _this_.” She gestured at the dark blue tank top she was wearing.

Everyone's POV

Sharpener was standing at the entrance when Gohan walked up to him. “We’re seeing _Superman_. I heard it was great.”

Gohan nodded as he watched Videl’s helicopter landing. Videl hopped out first and turned to help Erasa out of the helicopter.

Gohan could see Videl’s body much better in her new shirt. His eyes took her in; she had womanly curves and toned arms. _Strong and sexy._ A voice whispered in his mind.

“So Sharpener, what are we seeing?” Erasa asked the blonde boy. The girls left Sharpener in charge of picking the movie.

“ _Superman_.” He held up all four tickets for the others to grab their ticket.

“A superhero movie?” Erasa complained taking her ticket.

“Come on.” Videl was glad it wasn’t a romantic comedy, “You picked _Love in Paris_ last time.”

The four friends walked into the theater, found good seats, and sat back to watch the movie. Gohan didn’t know what to expect, it was his first movie.

He couldn’t help but relate his father to _Superman_ , alien baby sent to Earth as his home planet died. Has ‘super powers’ of flight, strength, and laser beams that he uses to save the world. He’d have to play this at Bulma’s next party; everyone would get a good laugh out of it.

The movie ended, the lights turned back on and the four friends left the theater.

“It’s a bird, it’s a plane, it's _Superman_!” Erasa was laughing

“It reminds me of the Gold Fighter, if he weren’t a cocky jerk.” Videl rubbed her eyes getting used to the light.

“Videl didn’t your dad say the flying and the lights we just tricks?” Sharpener asked, “Ya know like those guys at the Cell Games. So how does the Gold Fighter do it?”

Gohan was annoyed, flying and ki techniques were not ‘tricks.’ He swallowed his pride and took a deep breath.

Videl shrugged her shoulders, “Sharpener, I don’t know what to believe. I’ve watched the Gold Fighter fly off, no strings attached.”

“Should we go to the street fair? I’ve never been to one.” Gohan suggested, steering the conversation in another direction.

“Of course!” Erasa took hold of one of his arms. “It’s only a few blocks away.”

The four friends, conversations about the Gold Fighter forgotten, walked to the street fair. There were blinking lights, food vendors, games of chance, and carnival rides. Gohan had to admit, it looked fun.

“I just love this fair. It’s only one weekend a year! What do we want to do first?” Erasa was jumping up and down, excited to be at the fair.

The demi-saiyan realized he hadn’t eaten since breakfast, “I’m hungry. Let’s get food.”

The four teens bought their linners and sat at a table. Gohan had about ten sandwiches stacked in front of him. Everyone else had a single entree.

“Gohan, if your not working out today, why are you eating so much?” Sharpener took a bite of his food

“High metabolism and I’ll train later.” He shrugged. 

Videl bit her hotdog, “You don’t take rest days? I take one day off a week.”

Gohan shook his head. _Rest is for the weak._ Vegeta’s voice floated through Gohan’s mind. “I take it easier when I’m training my brother and his friend.”

“You have a brother?” Erasa looked excited.

Gohan loved his little brother, “Yeah. He’s exactly like my father, but tiny.” Videl watched as Gohan spoke his face showing a sad smile.

Videl didn’t like the look on Gohan’s face, “Games next?” She steered the conversation.

“Bet I can beat you on the hammer game.”

“You think so Sharpener? Your on!” Videl stood up.

Gohan finished his food. “What’s the hammer game?”

Instead of answering him, Videl grabbed him by the arm and led him to a stand with a yellow and red gauge that had bell at the top and a place to hit with a mallet. The gauge was marked by hundreds, 100 to 1,000.

The carney was beckoning them forward, “You gentlemen look strong! Win a prize for your ladies!”

Sharpener chose to go first. He swung the mallet, hit the lever, and the little ball soared to the 500 mark. “Try to beat me Videl.” He was able to pick a small prize.

Videl tried her luck next, “I will.” Putting her full power behind her swing, she hit the lever and the little ball clanged softly against the bell at the top.

“WINNER!” The carney yelled offering Videl any jumbo prize.

She chose a yellow giraffe. “Your turn Gohan. Let’s see how strong you actually are.”

 _Hold back._ He reminded himself. _I don’t want to break this contraption._ Gohan grabbed the mallet and swung. He hit the lever and the ball skyrocketed, denting the bell at the top. _Oh shit, at least it’s not broken._

“WINNER!” The shocked carney yelled offering Gohan any prize he wanted.

Gohan picked a giant frog. _Goten will love this._ He tucked it under his arm.

The friends continued to play carnival games. Gohan and Videl had taken each other’s previous win as a challenge. He won ring toss, basket ball, milk jugs and break a plate, she won water guns, plinko, and Pac Man race.

Gohan was having a good time. _I didn’t think having friends would be this fun._

Videl hated loosing, it was silly that she was getting annoyed over Gohan’s luck at a few carnival games. “Let’s go on some rides. I’m tired of these games.”

“Oh yeah, you and me on the Ferris Wheel!” Sharpener tried to put his arm around Videl’s shoulders.

Videl pushed Sharpener back from her, “Uh, no. I’m not doing the Ferris Wheel.” The rumor mill would start; ‘Videl Satan dating!’ was far from the truth and something that she didn’t want to be spread and getting blown out of proportion.

They went on all of the rides meant for more than two people, on Videl’s insistence. Gohan felt many of the rides were similar to flying. They had the riders in the air, upside down, or spinning.

The one ride that stood out for Gohan was called _The Gravitron_. The riders stood against the padded walls and the room spun, creating artificial gravity. The extra gravity did not phase the demi-saiyan, as he was used to the gravity room at Capsule Corp. Gohan entertained himself as he watched people try to move their bodies against the extra gravity, most failing at it. Videl was able to lift her arms into the air, Sharpener could barely lift his hand, and Erasa didn’t even try to move.

“Ugh, I’m going to be sick.” Erasa moaned, holding her stomach. Sharpener guided her to a garbage can.

“She’ll be fine!” Videl yelled to the blondes. _Erasa always got a little queasy on this ride._ “That was fun, wasn’t it Gohan?”

“I’d say, more interesting.” Gohan was thinking how strong Videl must be to be able to move in the enhanced gravity.

“I noticed you could move really easily in there. Is that similar to your enhanced gravity training?” Videl had her hands on her hips.

“Somewhat, the room I train in doesn’t spin.” He chuckled.

They sat on a nearby bench, waiting for the two blondes to come back over. Videl relaxed into the bench with a sigh. “Today has been pretty fun.” She smiled at the young warrior.

“I agree.” He looked at the girl. _She was tough but,_ _pretty._ He couldn’t shake it from his mind. _She’s a friend._ He scolded himself.

Erasa and Sharpener walked back over to the pair of friends, holding hands and staring into each other’s eyes. “I actually got sick that time and Sharpy helped me out. He’s the best!” She beamed, squeezing his hand.

“I’m going to take her home.” Sharpener waved and the two blondes started to walk away, still holding hands.

Gohan was enjoying getting to know Videl better, outside of school and crime fighting. She was feisty and strong, but she had a softer side. She cared about her friends.

“I should get going.” Videl said reluctantly, “If word got out I’m hanging out with a boy, alone, Dad will have a fit.”

Gohan understood, her father was her only parent and was very protective of her. “Ok, see you Monday.”

With a quick goodbye, she walked away carrying her prizes. Gohan watched as she disappeared into the crowd. He didn’t want to leave the fair, the day had been great. _She was great_. His mind corrected himself.

Videl’s POV

Videl left the fair. She had a great time. Gohan was incredibly strong to beat the hammer game. _He dented the bell._ _He didn't seem as cold and cut off as usual._

Her phone dinged, as she felt for her helicopter capsule, it was Erasa. ‘I didn’t want to say it in front of everyone but Sharpy and I are a couple!’

‘That’s great.’ Videl typed back. She was happy for her friends; maybe Sharpener would stop calling her babe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *linner is my word for the combo of lunch and dinner as one meal.


	7. Chapter 7

Gohan’s POV

Monday morning, Gohan woke up to the sound of an explosion. On instinct, he jumped up and flew to the source of the sound. It was too early for Vegeta to be training, but Goten and Trunks were up and “playing.”

“GOTEN! TRUNKS!” The half dressed demi-saiyan screamed, “It is too early!”

As he got ready for school, Gohan regretted bringing Goten with him to Capsule Corp. Sunday night, after dinner, Goten was begging to be brought to spend the night with his best friend Trunks. Gohan had a hard time telling his little brother no. He figured his mother could use a break, so he agreed to bring him over.

Gohan was sitting down at the table with his breakfast, “HeyGohanI’msorry.” Goten looked on the verge of tears.

“Be careful kid, you and Trunks need to learn to control yourselves.” Gohan ate his eggs, “Because you _can_ blow stuff up doesn’t mean you _should_ blow stuff up. Do you want people to find out our secrets and come after us?”

“No, Big Brother.” Goten shuffled his feet.

“Good.” Gohan finished the last of his breakfast, “I’ve got to get to school.” He ruffled Goten’s hair. Transforming, he flew out of the kitchen door. 

Gohan was at school in no time. _Hopefully, this week would be enjoyable._ He thought as he settled into his seat.

Videl’s POV

Monday mornings, were always tough. Videl was not a morning person. Her body was sore after her extra training on Sunday. She couldn’t believe that Gohan was that much stronger than she was. The sound of the bell from the fair rang through her mind.

 _What’s that saying “no pain, no gain.”_ Videl stretched her sore muscles before getting dressed.

Picking up her phone she had five texts from Erasa about her and Sharpener’s budding romance. She was very happy for Erasa, as long as Erasa did not try to set her up with anyone. That was the last thing she needed.

On the way out the door, Videl grabbed a granola bar, intending to eat once she was in class. Her flight to school was non-eventful and she found that she got to class early.

Everyone's POV

Gohan was in class before Videl walked in and up to their row. She winced as her calf muscle seized, “Good Morning, Gohan.”

“Morning.” He was exhausted, Goten’s rude awakening made him wish that he drank coffee. “You're in pain.” It wasn’t a question.

She unwrapped her granola bar, “Pushed myself training, yesterday.”

Gohan nodded, he certainly knew that feeling. The spars he had with Vegeta always pushed the two saiyans hard.

Erasa and Sharpener walked in the classroom, holding hands. Erasa was giggling and Sharpener was smiling, as if he just won the lottery. They walked up to their row of seats, both beaming.

“Sharpy and I are officially boyfriend and girlfriend!” Erasa squealed as the new couple took their seats.

“Congrats. It’s been years in the making.” Videl smiled at her friends. She was very happy to see her friends so happy with each other.

“Well, I haven’t known you as long as Videl has, but congratulations are in order.” Gohan wished his new friends well as Mr. Davidson started taking attendance for homeroom.

Gohan was starting to enjoy this high school thing. The classes were easy and making friends seemed worth his time. Math was predictable, more algebra. In literature, they were given monologues that they had to memorize and present later in the week.

Gohan was assigned a monologue from Shakespeare’s _Henry V_. Gohan read it over, it began with the line, _Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more_. He was gob smacked, for a Shakespearean monologue to relate to his life was quite a shock.

Videl was handed a monologue from _Othello_. It started with the words, _My noble father, I do perceive here a divided duty_. Videl glanced at the rest of it, thankful that it was short, but she was not a fan of Shakespeare’s women. They were always weak, in her opinion.

The whole class was given different monologues from Shakespearean plays. There were groans of displeasure at assigned speeches. Mr. Davidson gave the students the remaining time in literature to practice their monologues in small groups.

The four friends, showed each other their assigned work. Erasa and Sharpener had been given speeches from _Romeo and Juliet_. They couldn’t be happier with their assignments. Erasa’s began with _O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?_ and Sharpener’s was just as memorable a verse, _But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?_

“Gohan, yours is _dark_.” Erasa was shocked after Gohan read his entire monologue to his friends.

Gohan chuckled, “I hope I can pull it off. I’ll need to practice.” _It’s only fitting. Leading troops into battle, it’ll be hard to act this out._ He thought sarcastically.

The bell rang for lunch and the class happily went to the cafeteria. Gohan was glad he had gotten lunch capsules from his mother and he sat down to devour his food. Videl sat next to him, pulling out a protein shake and a chicken wrap. Erasa and Sharpener were on line to pick up their school lunches.

Lunch was over too quick as the friends talked about their weekend. At the ringing of the bell, they were ushered back into the classroom to start science.

They were still working in groups for science. Gohan, Videl, and Erasa made up one group. Today’s assignment was to start planning a project for the school’s science fair. They would need to work on the construction of their projects outside of school. The fair was to be judged by a panel of various scientists.

“Your our secret weapon, Gohan.” Videl nudged him.

“Huh?” He had been thinking of _who_ these scientists could be. _Bulma? Dr. Briefs?_

“You know Bulma Briefs.” Erasa whispered.

He chuckled, “Oh, that’s right, Bulma.” He shrugged, forgetting she was known worldwide. “So what do we want to do as a project?” He had his own ideas, but wanted the girls’ input.

“I don’t know where to start.” Videl bit her lip. “I want something that can _do_ something.”

“Sounds good.” Erasa rode Videl’s wave.

“Why don’t we ask Bulma, she might have some good ideas. I’ll see if we can go by Capsule Corp tomorrow, after school.” Gohan had some ideas of his own, but asking Bulma and using Capsule Corporations technology would guarantee victory at the science fair.

“Ask The Bulma Briefs?” Erasa’s eyes were popping out of her head.

“She won’t mind.” Gohan shrugged. He didn’t understand why Erasa was having such an overreaction to the idea Bulma. “She’ll probably even help us out.”

“Gohan, West City is an hour away.” Videl reminded the saiyan.

Gohan smirked, “My jetcopter, 15 minutes, tops.”

The rest of the school day passed easily. History was still centered on feudal Japan. In gym, Coach had the martial artists practicing kicks against freestanding punching bags.

Gohan’s POV

Gohan was flying back to Capsule Corporations when his phone dinged in his pocket. Stopping in mid-air he looked at who sent him a text, Videl.

‘Don’t forget to ask Ms. Briefs about our science project.’

‘I won’t.’ Gohan typed back adding, ‘It’s Mrs. btw’ He continued to fly to Capsule Corporations, he had to speak to Bulma.

Gohan walked in the door of the yellow dome. “Bulma!”

“Take your brother home!” Her voice sounded from the living room.

Gohan found the blue haired woman on the couch, holding her head in her hands, “Where is he and what did he do?”

“After this morning's explosion?” Bulma shook her head, “The two trouble makers are in Trunk’s bedroom.”

“Before I take him home.” He sat next to her on the couch. “We have a science fair project to do for school. I’m going to have a few friends over to work on a project tomorrow.”

“Ok, do you have an idea of what you want to do?”

“A few, but I’m not sure if they would be great for a high school fair. My group wants to build something that will _do_ something.”

“I’ll come up with something for you. Just give me the day.” Bulma looked up at him. “Now please take Goten home. The two of them have been terrorizing the staff all day. Trunks is grounded for the next week.”

Videl’s POV

Once Videl had stepped out of her helicopter, she sent a text to Gohan, reminding him to speak to Bulma Briefs about their science project. He surprised her; she didn’t know Bulma Briefs was married! She wondered what her husband was like.

Videl’s body was still sore, but that wasn’t going to stop her from training. She would just stretch out a little more and take an epsom salt bath before bed.

Everyone’s POV  
  


The next day of school flew by. Videl and Erasa were excited to see Capsule Corporations and meet Bulma Briefs. Gohan was glad Trunks was grounded, he wouldn’t be able to bother them or create any major distractions.

After gym class, Gohan met the girls in the parking lot, the jetcopter ready to take them to his second home.

“Ready to go?” He asked seeing the two girls walk up to him. They were dressed up. Erasa was wearing a green knee length dress and Videl was in a well fitting long sleeved shirt and a pair of dark jeans. “Why are you dressed up?”

“We’re meeting the richest, smartest, and most beautiful woman on the planet. I had to dress up!” Erasa exploded.

“Oh.” He never saw Bulma in that light. “Well let’s go.” He climbed into the jetcopter and the ladies followed him. Once everyone was buckled in he took off into the sky.

The city was a blur beneath them as Gohan pushed the jetcopter towards West City. He landed on the lawn of the familiar yellow dome in no time. He hopped out of the jetcopter, followed by Videl, and helped the shocked Erasa off of the machine.

“That was fast.” Erasa was trying to get her bearings.

“I couldn’t believe it when Gohan flew me home last week.” Videl turned to Erasa.

Gohan led the girls inside where Bulma was waiting for them. “Hi, welcome to Capsule Corporations.”

Erasa stared at Bulma speechless. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Briefs. I’m Videl, this is Erasa. She’s a huge fan of yours.” Videl introduced herself and her friend.

“Oh just call me Bulma. Mrs. Briefs is my mother.” Bulma guided them through the halls. “Gohan go put your school stuff in your room and meet us in lab four.”

“Ok, I’ll be right there.” Gohan went down a different hallway.

The girls followed Bulma through the halls of the massive building. _I can’t believe it. He has a room at Capsule Corporations._ Videl was shocked. She’d have to ask him about it later.

Bulma had brought them to a room with all sorts of materials and various tools. “We’ll just wait for Gohan before we start on the project.” Bulma offered the girls chairs, “He asked me for inspiration for this science project. I have a few ideas.”

Gohan walked into the lab, followed by a young boy with purple hair. “…to ask her.”

The little boy ran up to Bulma, “Can I please-”

“Trunks, Mommy is working and you're grounded.” The last part sounded like a threat, “Go ask your father.” Trunks ran from the room. Videl was shocked that Bulma Briefs was a mother, she looked amazing.

Gohan sat beside Videl in an open chair. He was anxious to see what projects Bulma had thought up.

“I was just telling your friends that I have a few ideas for this project of yours. I don’t know how _big_ you want to go with this.” Bulma turned to a computer, “We could do something like a small robot or a appliance that does a task for you. I have these to choose from.” Her computer displayed various projects.

Gohan left the choice up to the girls in his group, stating he was fine with whatever they wanted to do. They chose a target practice robot that gave the person working out feedback, such as heart rate, calories burnt, and force of the strikes. Bulma had Gohan grab the materials and they began to build the circuitry of the machine.

Videl was attaching wires to a circuit board that Gohan was holding aloft, when the door to the lab burst open. “Ah!” Surprised, she dropped a wire, there was a man with black gravity defying hair. He was wearing a ripped spandex body suit, white boots, and a strange vest. He was just as muscular as the younger man in front of her.

“Woman, the gravity room has stopped working.” He growled in the direction of Bulma.

“How many times am I going to need to fix it, Vegeta? You must have blown something up.” Bulma followed Vegeta from the room. “Gohan don’t spend too long on this. These girls need to get home at some point. We can finish this up another day.” The door closed behind her.

“Who was that?” Videl was looking directly into Gohan’s eyes.

“Vegeta, Bulma’s husband.” Gohan put the circuit board down.

“He treats her like _that_?!” Videl was shocked. _Bulma Briefs is the most influential woman on the planet and her husband acts like an asshole._

It was hard to explain Vegeta’s attitude to anyone that didn’t know his history. “Vegeta is just like that. Honestly, I think she enjoys the challenge of dealing with him.” Any saiyan’s mate had to enjoy a bit of a challenge in life.

Erasa did not want to talk about Vegeta any longer, “Ok, can we talk about Bulma’s son? He’s so cute!” She said, picking her head up from the poster board she was designing.

“He is a cute kid.” Videl smiled, picking up her dropped wire. “I wonder how he got grounded. A little young to me.”

Gohan was holding the circuit board, “He’s a trouble maker. My brother was here Sunday night, for a sleepover. They blew something up on the back lawn.”

“Blew something up?!” Erasa dropped her marker. “Are they ok?”

“Physically, fine, but the grounding was warranted.”

They continued to work on their project. Bulma came to check on their progress after she had fixed the gravity room. They had the robot’s insides half built, when Videl’s phone rang.

“Hi Dad… I’m working on a science project…No, I’m with Erasa…yes… I know… mhm…ok… bye.” She was annoyed. Her father just didn’t know when to quit his overprotective nonsense.

Gohan glanced at the clock, six o’clock, it was getting late, he supposed. He should bring the girls home, especially now that Videl’s father had called. “I’ll fly you home.” He stood up.

They were in the jetcopter, flying away from Capsule Corporation. “Bulma said you had a room at Capsule Corporation.” Videl remembered to ask him.

“Yep, I stay there during the school week. It’s an easier commute.”

“It must be awesome to be at Capsule Corporation everyday.” Erasa sighed.

“It’s not all it’s trumped up to be.” He quoted Videl’s statement from the other day.

“I understand.” Videl sympathized.

Gohan dropped Erasa off at her house and took off, back into the air. Guiding the jetcopter in the direction of Videl’s house.

“Can you drop me a block away? I told my dad that I was working with Erasa on the project. He will be angry if a boy drops me off.” Videl asked the demi-saiyan. “He has this stupid rule that any boy has to be stronger than him.”

“No problem.” _I could beat him with my eyes closed._ He landed a block from her house. She hopped out of the jetcopter and he watched as she walked away.


End file.
